Two Birds on a Wire
by EternalEpoch
Summary: She finds her, life after life after life, because in one life, the first life, she promises that much. She promises that no matter how many lives they both have they will always find each other. Or; a collection of pharmercy oneshots.
1. Peregrinations

_Mythological & Magical Fantasy_  
 _Pharah-centric chapter_

* * *

One day a stranger entered the small town a few miles away from Eichenwald, now, normally when one is called a stranger it's because the people do not know them. This is the case, however, not the entire reason. It's mainly because the people found this stranger rather _strange_. Some said it was because of her accent, or her clothing, or, really, that she came out of nowhere one day and began helping out. But really, they _all_ thought, the one thing that was completely and utterly _strange_ about this stranger is that she had two very large, very beautiful, wings protruding from her back. She was taller than most people and her golden eyes seemed to glow.

("Oh they don't _really_ glow," said one man to the other, "it's just the lighting making it look like that!")

None of them ever got to learn her name, as she'd only pass through town with some supplies, tell stories at the tavern, and then leave. They all decided without realizing to call her The Wanderer.

Tonight was a night most townsfolk looked forward to. They got to learn the news of the land and some good deeds that the stranger had done recently.

"Sorry I'm late, I was staying with a witch for a while," she started her stories, warming herself by the fire and her voice was smooth and calm. (Some described her voice as honey, others described it as worn with age like wine.)

Normally it was the children who asked all the questions, the adults were too embarrassed to ask the questions themselves as they eagerly awaited for the rest of the story.

"Did she curse you to stay with you?" One of the little girls asked, raising her hand.

The Wanderer chuckled and shook her head, "Not that kind of curse you think, this curse is stronger and more pure than your typical curse… Love. But that's a story for another time. First… I have another story to tell. It's about a woman named Pharah. She was the goddess of the sky and justice."

1.

Pharah was young and reckless, always daring the world to throw whatever it could at her just so she could fight it off to prove that she could. She didn't realize her own potential, and why so many of those dangerous things didn't kill her. She knew already, however, that there was something _different_ about her. It could be chalked up to the fact that she was born to a single mother and traveled with her from her birth, or her strange clothes, her accent, or where she came from. _Could_. But the one, soul factor to her knowing that she was different was that she was born to _fly_.

And oh, how much she _loved_ to fly. It was the one time she truly felt she was free. The wind blowing through her hair, the quiet, all of it she loved. Should anything take it away from her, she thought she would die of grief.

But all good things must come to an end… It wasn't until Pharah was a little older that she noticed how much good she could do for people with her gift of flight. The same good that her mother, an alchemist, so often did. Pharah thought she could use her gift different, through militias and peacekeepers. She brought it up one day to her mother.

"Mama?"

"Yes, habibti?"

"I've been thinking…"

"That sounds dangerous," her mother teased.

"Please, mama, I'm serious… We've been traveling for a long time. I'm nearly 21 now…"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I want to join a military. Like you did… before you had me. I know, it's probably dangerous but it's what I want to do."

" _No_ ," her mother said without hesitation.

That set Pharah off, and once Pharah was set off, then so was her mother. What was said to each other would be regretted for the rest of their lives…

2.

"When they said we had a new armed guard, I didn't think that you'd have… uh… _Those_." Captain Khalil, Pharah's new captain never meant for it to be said in malice, rather the other way. He said it with a laugh in his voice and a smile on his lips.

Pharah laughed nervously and nodded, "I get that a lot."

"Have you had any prior experience to fighting? I should hope so."

"Yes, I served for 11 years in a military."

"That's good to know. What should we call you, I don't want to introduce you to everyone as 'the new recruit'."

"Pharah… _just_ Pharah."

"Well, _Just Pharah_ ," he said with a hint of teasing in his voice, "Time to meet your team. This Is Saleh, Okoro, Mahmud, and Aizad, we have a few others but they're scouting ahead."

"It's good to meet you all."

She should have seen it coming. Five years into her time accompanying her team they were ambushed. They had a new recruit, Tariq. She fought tooth and nail to keep the team alive, to protect them, but it was for naught. She, Saleh, and Tariq, were the only ones who survived the assault.

Guilt ridden, Pharah left. She flew as far as she could from her home land, abandoning it and hoping to never return. For why would she? Why would she return to a land that reminded her of nothing but her constant sorrow?

At last, when she landed atop a mountain, she yelled out in pain, _rage_ , and sorrow. And that's when he showed himself to her. Her mentor. _Horus_.

3.

With the head of a falcon, and the body of a man, Horus guided Pharah through her travels. She sometimes thought it odd that he would appear so suddenly and disappear in the same fashion, but she never questioned it. He was her mentor, and he had much to teach her. However, they had their differences. He would tell her she was meant for leading, she would laugh it off and wave her hand in dismissal. She would insist on continuing her travels, he would insist she return home.

It wasn't until an incident involving a woman when things changed, for better or for worse, Pharah never figured that out.

You see, through her travels, Pharah's name became quite renowned through the land. Those that came in direct contact with her would change forever. Either they were saved by her, or attacked by her, there was no one greater or lesser who would face these facts.

During her travels she helped out a stranger. This stranger quickly became attached to Pharah, they traveled for quite some time together. And through their travels and time together, Pharah became smitten with the woman.

Horus warned her about the woman, about falling in love with mortals, for they were greedy and unkind. But Pharah did not want to hear any of it, refused to hear it. So she pursued the woman.

They were together for months, they were intimate, Pharah thought they were meant to be. She was so blinded by love, she hadn't even realized she was only being used.

One night, the woman tried to cut off Pharah's wings, so as to sell them for vast sums of money. Pharah, enraged that her trust was betrayed, swiftly ended her.

Heartbroken was she, so she called out at last to Horus.

"Horus… You were right. Humans are greedy and selfish and unkind. I did nothing to deserve this."

"I know."

"What should I do?"

"Accept it, and realize that even if they are all of these things, it is your _duty_ to watch over them."

"Like you…"

"No. Not anymore. I am but an extension of you. You are Horus, and I am Pharah. We are one in the same. Goddess of the sky, kings, and now protection. If you accept this, then you will know at last what to do."

4.

Perhaps, Pharah thought to herself, in one possibility of her life, she was normal. Not in a sense like we normally see "normal." But more… _human_ normal. And while she may have appeared to be _human normal_ , she was anything but. Sometimes she wondered why it had to be her, her to bear the mantle of godhood. She was born to a human-enough mother, so it would only makes sense that she would be one too. But apparently some higher being or the universe itself thought it was funny to leave such a big responsibility on such a young soul.

And what more, that it made the soul older than it should have been.

She thought to herself that there was at least one possibility of herself out there in the great wide unknown who, born to a human-enough mother, was human-enough herself. She yearned to see the possibility.

But she knew it was for naught.

For a goddess ought not think of such futile things, yes?

But this is why Pharah was so confused. _Horus_ was different from _Pharah_. _Horus_ felt like a completely different entity, whereas _Pharah_ … Well, she wasn't sure who Pharah was anymore. That was something she had to figure out again.

It was when she encountered less-than-a-witch and more-of-a-hermit that she found herself trying to settle down. To stop traveling with no destination in mind.

And as time went on, she went on she decided to help the villages close by.

* * *

When the Wanderer finished the story, people looked at her with a baffled look on their faces. Finally, one of the adults spoke, "This Pharah… Where is she now? Is she immortal? I don't understand?"

The Wanderer smiled a smile that could only be described as one of nostalgia. Without another word, the Wanderer stood up and started her way out. All of the children understood, they understood who the Wanderer was now. But none of them ever told the adults, not until they were old and frail and had grandchildren of their own. They told the tale of the goddess who came to their town.

* * *

 **A.N/:** hey, take this collection of drabbles i've written until I finish the next chapter of Impression (which is still alive, i swear.) anyways, i'm gonna leave it up to you guys if they should be separate. one of the aus i might make into a full fledged(hahah) fic, or not, all up to u guys really.

ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING THIS ONE. yall keep going on and on and on about anubis!pharah. but tbh that doesn't make sense to me. so i present you with the god that she has more connections with and her raptora is quite literally designed after. HORUS! also like,,, where all the fics at of pharah with wings. i'm really thirsty for winged pharah. please guys,,,


	2. Switched

_Swapped Roles AU_

* * *

To say that she was a child prodigy was an understatement of the century, she was a genius with such a high IQ she was able to keep up with the scientists in Overwatch at the age of 12. Fareeha, at one point in her life, wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and be a soldier. But when she hung out with the few scientists around in the Watchpoint, she knew what her true calling was. She made it her goal to become a doctor, to save people that way, and she became good at it. Good enough that Overwatch accepted her into their ranks.

Looking back, the thing she regretted most was the constant arguments with her mother. Her mother was more than happy with her career choice, but Fareeha, from a doctor's viewpoint did not want Ana to continue serving. She wasn't getting any younger, and she was getting slower because of this.

But she refused to retire, always so stubborn as an Amari was. That must have been what caused her death. From there on, everything went downhill in Overwatch. Overwatch might as well have died along with Captain Amari, because not long after, it was shut down along with the explosion of the Zurich base.

That was another mistake to add to her belt. All this time looking back, she saw how the organization went to shit, and why it should remain shut down. So why the hell did she accept the Recall? Maybe it was her insatiable need to help others, maybe it was because it was addicting.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door, she looked up and raised a brow, "The door is always open for people to come in."

The automated door slid open and there stood a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and quite the muscular build. It was impressive considering she appeared to be about… 5'7" maybe? That seemed about right. Must be a new recruit they picked up recently.

"How can I help you uh…" She waited for the woman to fill in the rest for her.

"Captain Angela Ziegler. Helix Security Chief."

Fareeha stood up and crossed the room so that she stood in front of the Security Chief, "Well, it's an honor to meet you. I'm the head of medical here, Doctor Fareeha Amari."

The shorter woman seemed to have stars in her eyes when she said that, "Oh! I know who you are! I use to follow your career, I-... I mean, uh, same to you."

Fareeha chuckled, "Now why are you here?"

Angela blushed bright red, possibly due to embarrassed from her previous outburst, "I- Winston told me to check in with you first and leave you my medical files before I show them my prowess."

She was handed the files and she opened it for a quick peek, then closed it and nodded, "Thank you, I'll leave you to it then. Good luck!"

The captain nodded and scurried off. Fareeha watched her leave then set the file down on her desk and took off her lab coat. It wouldn't hurt to go see her _prowess_ now would it?

* * *

Angela Ziegler was quite impressive. Fareeha took note instantly of the suit she wore. It looked big and bulky and was white with an orange to yellow gradient near her feet and on the tips of her jets. It had gold highlights on the shoulder padding and the joints. It truly was an impressive set of armor.

"It's called the valkyrie," Winston explained, "it's Helixes latest technology. It's pretty awesome!"

Fareeha smiled, it certainly was. She wondered briefly if they would be able to fly together, she hadn't flown the Raptora in years.

* * *

"Must you always hurt yourself like this? If you come back from a mission without at least one injury I might consider your offer." Fareeha tisked as she patted Angela's cheek, "And stop hitting on your doctors, it's unethical. Do you _want_ to get them fired?"

Angela grinned up at her, "But if I don't flirt with them, I won't get put under your care."

"You're incorrigible."

"You love it. How about this, I take you out to dinner and I'll stop flirting with them."

"I have work tonight."

"You have work every night. Live a little, Doctor."

Fareeha rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, but just this once. And don't make me regret it."

* * *

Angela laughed.

Fareeha looked at her in confusion, "What?"

"You look like a bird in that."

It was the first time in perhaps years that she wore the Raptora, and she was being mocked! "You're one to talk, looked in a mirror yet?" Sure, she was inspired by a falcon a little bit, and it did have aspects like a falcon, like her helmet almost looking like a falcon's head, but she didn't need to confirm that for Angela. Fareeha's own armor was different from Angela's walking rocket launcher. It was a bit more form fitting, and it had medical supplies here and there should the case be dire. It was prominently blue with some silver highlights, she hadn't really intended it to be a nod to the Overwatch colors, she just liked the color blue.

"Touche," was Angela's response before she took off into the air. Fareeha followed after, a ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Notes: A friend of mine requested me to write this some time ago, and I wrote it, but never shared it bc it's so short (lol). but i'm sharing it now and tbh it's probably rlly Cheesy and Bad**


End file.
